


Spy in the Mask

by omglord



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, M/M, Spy - Freeform, aman quit the damn job, aman weds kartik is done, angstttt, but later on, devika is the boss, like ALOT, marraiage, patriotic, spy shit, spy spy, tho i cant write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omglord/pseuds/omglord
Summary: i cant write summaries but okAman is a spy.He doesnt want to be a spy anymoreyup thats it
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> so im new here i have been reading all your amazing fics since a longgg time and decided to write one myself.

Katrik Singh and Aman tripathi.Married for almost 5 years now.

Kartik was leaving for work ,his ofice has a rule saying if anyone arrives late they might face punishments."Amannnn mein ja raha hoon ill reach and message you byeeee".  
Aman heard his voice and just responded with 'okay take care'.After 30 minutes of wasting his time on instagram he got up he too had to leave for work.He had decided now that hes going to quit his job.Aman's job was in simple words SPY.He was a feild agent,he rarely went on missions but when he did they were serious.He loved his country he had always wanted to give back to his country for mother india had given him a home.He had wanted to be in the army since he was a child.But as he grew up he decided that he wanted to be a spy not showing his face but still working for his country.At the age of 16 he had started training and then took up his first mission 2 years later,he smiled thinking about how much of a success his first mission had been.Then he met kartik,he had taken a break for 1 year and during that time span he had met kartik,it was beautiful they became freinds then best freinds and soon lovers but ofcourse when you have a life full of dangerous missions you cant afford to be in a relationship ,to be in love.He tried to get himself away from kartik but he couldnt bring himself to.He was scared if kartik ever found out about his real life his secret life it would be a disaster.He still fears it to this day.Kartik thinks aman works as a accountant in a simple company.Aman cant keep it in anymore he want to leave his job get a proper job adopt kids live a normal life.He has given enogh to the country its time he gave himself and his love some now.

But you never know what life has planned for you.its a bitch that way.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devika is the boss and aman hates himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk where im going with this fic but lets seee....

Aman reached an dusty old building.The headquaters of the agency were inside(cmon its a secret agency,it needs to be in secrecy)

He enterd the headquaters and put his bag down(yes he had a bag with books and paper and a tiffin box he wasnt just shooting people all the time) He headed straight to Devika's working space,she was there reading some paper .He looked at his boss ,he knew her almost for 5 years now she had started the "spybiz" when she much younger than Aman,he respected her a lot for that.He entered the office and gave her his easy smile,she smiled back at him and asked him to take a seat. "So aman Wassup??.i think ur getting a promotion by the way you know they will conduct a test and well you will have to succeed and all"

_"yeahh devi i wanted to talk to u about something.So umm im actually tired of-"_

_"no um let me frame that in a better way I want to resign, I have served for 10 years now and devi i really need some time for myself and my parents,my family and Kartik"_

"Wow Aman,This is a huge decision...Aman im sorry but once ur in u serve till u die and you know that very well."  
_"i know devi but i have thought it through,isnt there any way-"_

"Aman theres no way"

"Deeeeeviii cmon seriusly??"

"nope"

"but-"

"no"

Aman just looked down at his hand there was a watch on it specifically a watch which kartik had given him.This just made him feel even more worse.He knew something like this would happen after all one of the top agency of India wont let one of their most efficient spy and detective just leave,he knew all the secrets of this organisation.He thought of trying one last time.  
_"Devika you know how much i love kartik please i just cant-"_

"god aman NO i dont understand where is the aman i know,the aman who would die for his country?"

_ "he is still right here,but he needs a break now.You know i married kartik against my better desicion ,i never wanted him to be stuck with all this,that guy doesnt even know about my life properly i hate it i cant stand myself evrytime i lie to him saying 'oh kartik i need to go to this place my client has some issue' when im actually going there to bloody eliminate some terririst or something " _

"Look aman i understand.I understand the way your feeling.I dont even know why you married Kartik in the first place yes iknow im being rude but you have almost ruined his life but u dont understand if u leave it will be a disaster.Your one of the best feild agent and detective we have, u have failed in like what four missions out of almost eighty sevnty?.We cant let you go and thats that,you know all the secrets if i let you go today then most probably the head will give someone a mission to eliminate you the very next day"

Aman just got up without bothering to look at Devika and left devika's words were ringing in his head "you have ruined almost kartiks life" "i dont even know why you married kartik"

He now realised he had done such a huge mistake,he and kartik had married when they both were 22,Kartik had proposed and he had said yes without even thinking it all.Urghhh he felt like ripping his hair out in frustration but he remained calm and tried to think what to do next sure they could run away he had enough skills to hide from the agency for the rest of his life but he didnt want to live his life in secrecy and he knew nor did Kartik.He went and sat on his chair in his office and just thought about what he planned to do next.He thought of going out just to clear his head...yeah that would be a nice idea he stepped out of his office and bumped into devika again.He just said a sorry and hurried he dint want to engage in a conversation with her again he knew that she must be thinking that Aman has taken a rash and terrible desicion and other things like that .However she called him and he had to turn around.

"Aman im sorry shudnt have talked that way i realised it was pretty rude.I actually talked to the head andddd....they agree with me, however they realised how you must be feeling so they have suggested this....thing"

She sounded really unsure but Aman had immediately perked up He guestured her to continue.

"ok so u usually go on around wat 5 missions per year which is pretty frequent so they suggested that u shud still remain in the agency but u can get like another job and all but u have to go on the serious missions which are rare like once in two years..... its not that great of a deal but u will be able to be with kartik more and get a normal job....im really not sure about this also you have to go to another mission before all this.The agency wont contact you u will only be in contact with me."

Aman thought about it ,it wasnt what he wanted but it was the best he could get.Also aman wasnt that good in planning things and thinking it all over (you must have understood that by now).SO HE TOOK IT .He agreed, did some work and was smiling by the end of the day.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked it Please tell me in the comments on what and all i can improve becuase this is almost like the first time im writing anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story has almost started now and just wanted to let you guys know that i wont be updating that regularly sorryyyy

Kartik had reached home before Aman,he knew his husband would be late he usually is.He unlocked the door and stepped inside it had been a really tiring day at work some idiot (his boss) had decided to give him a working on sunday too urghhh.He went inside to fresh up and heard the door clicking open he sighed deep in a content way AMANNNNNN.

He came out of the washroom and smiled wide from his eyes ,whenever he saw Aman he felt like a huge weight lifts off his shoulders it feels wonderful after a long tiring day seeing the love of your life just walk in make some dinner.Nights are the time they can be their real self just themselves with each other enjoying the company of each other giving small pecks to each other just each other.

Aman smiled back at him and asked,"Kya khana banaye hai janab ne aaj??"

_"khana to abhi bana nahi hai yaar,mujhe aaj order karna hai bahar se chalona naa kuch acha kha le aaj "(the food hasnt been made yet,I wanted to order from out come no lets order from some restaurant)_

"Sahi hai mein fresh hoke aata hoon tu tab tak order karle.Mar da lounga agar tumne phirse momo order kiye"(Sounds good ill go fresh up till then you order also illl kill u if u order momo again)

_"Oi chill kar momo nahi karunga tu ja fresh, ja ja "(oi chill im not ordering momo u go freshen up go go)_

Aman smirked and then went into the bathroom.Kartik till then ordered from a restaurant called "Dada da dhabba" or triple D as they liked to call it,Aman had taken Kartik there on their first date ever and also disappered after a while and then returned again, it was weird but Kartik hadnt given it much thought then nor did he now.He ordered some paneer and naan he just didnt feel like having non veg today,then waited for Aman to come back.

After aman came back he told him what he had ordered and they talked about their day.

Aman didnt like triple D to be honest ,it was not actually a restaurant it was a meeting point for emergency missions.Why had aman organized their first date there?becuase he had been called there at the same time as when kartik had asked him on a date and he couldnt refuse kartik because well he didnt want to as for the agency becuase he couldnt refuse them.After they had ordered he had "disappered" for a while inside the kitchen.They had called him into the kitchen and informed him that they needed him to go on a mission when he had protested that he was on a break they told him how important the mission was,he was about to say ok as he had no other choice but devika had come in and said she will replace him ,the bosses had agreed and Devika had been sent ,another thing for which aman owed devika.Thinking back now Aman should have taken the mission,if he had he would never have gone on more dates with kartik never would have fallen in love with kartik and never would have married him.....wow, this day was really turning into a "Aman hates himslef" day.He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He looked around for kartik and heard him shouting from the bed room

"Aman open the door im just searching for the ghee bottle we got that day mast naan ke sath ghee yummm "

Aman smiled and went and opened the door, he thanked the delivery guy and was about to close the door when the delivery boy said "i was told to give u this you know as a complimentary item from the restaurant.Have a good day sir"

He handed Aman a box and immediately left without waiting for Aman to say anything.Aman wasnt confused afterall he had agreed to do one mission before the deal started but this was an unusualy way of telling him about the mission usually devika just informed him and he went.He went inside the house and quickly hid the box before kartik came back,then started unpacking the food and waited for kartik to get the ghee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if u liked it in the comments and also sorry ik it was short but i cant write long


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what this is or where im going with it

Aman woke up around 3 at night.They both had been really tired and had slept around 10 itself in each other's arms.He lightly took kartik's hand which was placed above him and put it on a pillow,he was careful not to wake him up he usually succeded (cmon he was a top ranking spy which was basicaly STEALTH bish).He closed the door lightly and went to the living room where he had hidden the box,he took the box inside the kitchen because the living room was a too open place nad opened it as usual there was only a piece of paper.He Looked at the paper BLANK.

Aman had expeced that.He shut off all the lights and got the paper near a magnifing glass now he could see the words due to the little light which came from the magnifying glass.

_Aman,_ (they never used surnames)

_Your mission details will soon be given to you.We need to dentitify who this is kindly put ur thumb print on the small device given_

Aman searched around for the device he hadnt seen any device-

Oh shit the box.He went and immediately got the box and noticed that there was indeed a small device inside he put his finger and the device opened slowly revealing.....another paper.Enough of papers dude just tell him the mission so that he can go finish it then see the agency's face after 2 whole years.He opened the paper hurriedly this time it was actually a discription of the mission

_There is a gang which has been selling drugs and doing a whole buisness right under the governments nose._ **(why did they always start so abruptly-)** _We do not know much about the gang but its clear enuogh that the whole gang has only one leader and functions under them.We want you to search and find out who it is ,we have the rough location of the gang we want u to go in their as a tourist and then investigate WE NEED TO FIND OUT THE HEAD.They are selling drugs and doing many terrible things especially to children we have to eliminate them ,once the head is out so will the gang be._

_your partner for this mission is chandravadan he is a skilled junior of yours who can fight very well with a knife,can disable bombs and can also detect drugs in a perrson or in sourroundings.We wish you all the very best from our side._

_Burn this paper immediately no proof of this message existing should be left_

Aman turned on the gas and burned the paper

(Fun fact :he had once not burnt it after seeing his mission in the earlier days and after exaclty 15 minutes people from the agency had barged into his house and almost kicked him out of the agency for such a silly mistake)

He went into the hall and sat down deep in thought...chandravadan chandravadan such a huge name who keeps ,by the time he calls him out to disable the bomb the timer will get over and the place will burn down also how can he sense drugs around him WEIRDDD but every agent has special qualities.He started to think more about the mission planning out the tactives as usual..... when he fell asleep he did not know but he woke up to kartik shaking his shoulder

"Kya kya ohh sorry neened aa gayi thi"(What what happened?..oh sorry i fell asleep)

_"utna dikh raha hai, lekin kyu yaha kyun so rhe ho?mere paas neend nahi aati hai kya? (that much i can see but why why are you sleeping here?cant sleep next to me??)_

"Arre Kartik vaisa nahi hai pani lene utha tha phir yahi ankh lag gayi.Time kya ho raha hai??" (Ay kartik nothing like that just got up to take some water and dont know when i fell asleep.Whats the time?)

_"jaldi hai sath baj rahe hai socha jaldi utha doon tumhare job ka kabhi kuch time hi nahi hota hai kabhi subah subah jate ho to kabhi beech rat mein"(Its just 7 rn but i thought of waking you up early your job has confusing timings sometimes you go early mornings whereas sometimes in the middle of the night)_

"haan vo umm patanahi chodo...vo actually i need to go for a while like i need to go out of the state for the uhh job.I promise once im back im gonna take a leave itll be like the old days ,no job pressure and all just you and me Kartik"

Kartik smiled at that idea.That would be soo great just him and aman chilling like a normal couple no pressure of jobs aahhh.That would be heaven but that would have to wait,he placed a kiss on Aman's forehead and smilingly said,"t _hatll be soo great i cant even imagine but now we both have to go to our jobs chalo lets get ready i,ll help you_ ", he ended giving aman his signature wink.Aman just laughed and he wanted to leave his job soo bad to get back to this goofball everyday....

* * *

The parcel was ready .Such fun selling new types of drugs to children seeing what kind of effect they had now all they had to tell sir that the job was done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres the mission  
> Wish Aman luck woohoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandravadan is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im REALLY sorry for the late updat  
> but my life was literally so fucked up this whole week i didnt have time and all  
> BUT ITS HERE NOW  
> SO ENJOY

Karnataka, out of all places in the world the gang had decided to be in karnataka,the too in the capital banglore. Chandravadan was going to be arriving in the hotel starightaway which was totally fine with Aman he didnt want chadravadan to come with him,kartik would then be suspicious and ask more questions.

Aman knew this would be his last mission till the break but still somewhere something didnt feel right at all.

* * *

He arrived at the hotel in time.The new drugs were going to be tested soon.ugh shipping carefully was the biggest problem especially with so many agencies on their trail.

* * *

Aman arrived late he couldnt help it there was soo much traffic on the way some accident(not a serious one) had taken place and two men were fighting about whose fault it was.God knew why they couldnt just say sorry to each other and get along with it.He spoke to the manger and headed towards his room,while he was in a corridor he felt a hand coming towards his mouth ,he turned slided his leg and hit a pair of legs causing them to fall down .He looked at the attacker who was just smiling,oh so this was chandravadan.Aman extended his hand which Chandravadan took.

"Nice way of greeting and first time meeting,Chandravadan",Aman said

_"Honestly they told me u were good they said the truth.... how did you find out that i was gonna cover you mouth and nab you then?_

"Oh wow first of all you just revealed your plans please dont do that when your facing the real enemies

and to answer your question insticts,common sense,experience and 32 more ways ,they told me u were good too they lied"

Chandravadan nodded as if acknowledging Aman's behaviour towards him,obiously his senior wasnt too fond of him but it didnt matter not like they were gonna get married they were just going to one mission together.he heard aman saying to go to the hotel room.Once they reached the room they checked around for hidden cameras,mics etc.There were none which was surprising,it was common to find many hidden cameras usually.

They sat down on the couch together and revised the whole shedule of the mission

They were going to reach the place at before the sunrise so aproxiamately 3-4 am and then keep a watch the whole day.Acoording to their sources the sub-head will be arriving soon at the location within a day or two so till then they both will be watching them and observing their daily schedule till the head arrives and they can take him to the agency (they had orders not to kill the head yet)

 _"ok so first lemme start by telling you that if i say something you do it without questioning me however crazy it is how much ever stupid it is YOU DO IT._ (seeing chandravadan nod confidently he continued) _Then,u will NEVER call me by my name anytime,its not safe for our names to be know by anyone here."_

"what names does the hotel know us as?"

"The room is under the agency's name not ours"

_"now seeing these papers about that place its clear we both cant be positioned at the same place,its a pretty hugeee place so we will stay connected by the earpieces,I want you to be in the back so that u can see everything going on from the far and i will be somewhere in between the middle and front so that we can also collect the evidence we need to prove that they are doing ilegal work"_

"You either be in front or middle being between front and middle will get you caught and there is much more risk"

_"Well yes but there more fayada also Ill be carefull about that, you dont worry "(advantage)_

"What if there are change of plans?What if the head doesnt arrive or arrives early?"

_"Well if they dont arrive we will have to extend our stay and if they do then we ll have to change our plans too cant let them get the better from us can we?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sania has officially decided that she will never write long chapters🙄*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS STARTED   
> THE MISSION

They reached the area around 5 though the plan was to reach on 3 but someone was not waking up as **someone** had been texting his husband till late night.He honestly did not understand how Aman was such a good spy if he lacked the ability to just get up early.

He positioned himself between the boxes,there were boxes everywhere which made it easy to hide but hard if they had to run.He looked around for Aman and saw him too taking place wait no he was positioning himself where the drug sellers could see them.Ughhh how was this guy the boss when he makes such silly mistakes.He spoke into his earpiece

"Yo Aman Aman I can see you everyone can see you will you please make an effort to get a place where you are _hidden_ "

_"i told you not to speak our names and dont worry about me concentrate on your own job GO see what theyr doing from your side....OVER AND OUT"_

WHAT THE HELL-

There was something seriously wrong with this guy if Aman gets killed he wont be taking responsibility none of his fault anyway.

* * *

Karik opened his eyes and looked around it was almost 7 he had to get to his office to do work around 8 and he really didnt want to be late he got up dressed and continued dressedup without really thinking about anything.It was so lonely without aman that stupid job kept making him go on a world tour every two months for god knows what reason.

Once he was inside the cab he stated having flashbacks of few years ago when he and Aman shared their first kiss,both of them were quiet good at it since it was neither ones first kiss oh wow those were the heavenly days.Kartik suddenly couldnt stop smiling,just thinking about his husband made him so happy how HOW had he gotten someone so perfect and real,someone he could share _almost everything_ with.

He picked up his phone and called Aman after all it was just morning 9 he would have left for work yet or maybe he would have how does it matter he just called Aman anyway.He could hear the phone ring and got irritated when it kept ringing for 10 whole seconds he was about to cut the phone when he heard hey wassup from the other side.He had not expected Aman to pickup but looked like luck was on his side this time.

"Good morninggggg kya chal raha hai"(hey whatsup)

_"kya chal raha hai....kuch nahi boxes ke piche chipa hoon"(Whatssup...nothing much hding behind the boxes)_

"Hainnnn kya "(whattt??!)

_"Kuch nahi chodo are you in office?"(leave its fine)_

"Haan yaa i mean im in the cab listen when are you coming back?"

_"I dont know yaar sorry i dont know whenever the work will get over ill come "_

"Hey hey its fine dont worry I wanted to just tell you that if you return i wont be home like im staying at Rakesh So inform me when ever you ll be back"

_"Why are you staying at Rakesh bijlee ka bill nahi bhara hai kya humne?"(We have payed for the electricity right?)_

"Arree hum dono ek project mein ek sath assign kiya hai isiliye"(They have assigned both of us a project thats why)

He waited for Aman to say something but the it was dead silent on the other side

"Aman?"

He then suddenly heard a lot of shouting 

"Aman whats going on?Where are you?"

"Kartik can you hear me ?ill talk to you later ok take care love you bye"

"Wait what Wat Aman?"

Dam he had cut the phone his boss might have caught him talking Stupid Aman cant even talk and hide from his boss.Kartik sighed he saw his office paid the driver and just stepped out.This was suchhhh a normal day.

* * *

For once in his life cant he have a normal spying and watching day.No there is nothing called a normal spying day.

He looked to the other side many new people had arrived and were shouting all over the place as if they owned the whole area and no one else lived there ,they were terribly close to the place chandravadan was hidden if chandravadan as much as moved they would know that he was there and their plan would fail.He had to do something,he looked around and saw a baby mouse bitting on the old carpet there ,his plan better work .He looked around for a stick or even the stone and saw one big enough to throw he picked it up and threw it near the other entrance so that chandravadan could move by the time they see who has thrown the stone.The stone hit the door and all the people present there turned around to see who was there

They slowly started moving to the place where the stone was till then chandravadan had taken another place(Aman had to admit this man was fast)

As the gang was going next to the entrace,one of the guys who didnt look that smart stoped the others

"I dont think anyone is over there.I saw the stone flying from the other side"

He dangerously turned to the exact box which Aman was behind and started walking closely towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a bit longer than my previous chapters  
> but still not that great  
> tell me in the comments how the story is till now

**Author's Note:**

> So thats how its starting.Tellme if u want to read more.If u dint like it ,well come shout at me on instagram  
> my username- omglord1(instagram)


End file.
